backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mankindariner/Mankindariner's BYM guide
Welcome well, well it seems you are in need of some help eh? well you came to the right place but before I begin, no vulgar many people put bad stuff on other pages and etc. Adding bad comments will be reported. please don't edit many people also edit pages when they not suppose to, pls don't do it thx. For lvl 1 - 20 Ok, for those that are lvl 20 - 1, here is what you should do: *focus on your defense and upgrade your silos and harvesters then your town hall. Base don't attack the other players. Attack the kouz first. Farm the kouz with your bolts (if you unlocked it. more tips on unlocking will be later.) once you have enough, start to upgrade your harvesters FIRST. If you upgrade the Town Halls first, it might be bad for you. defense this is gonna be a lot more trickey. Try to upgrade your snipers and cannons mainly, because as you progress it will be tough to defend when the wild monsters throw the bricks at you. Once you you finish them to at LEAST lvl 3, then start on the telsas and lasers. oh and the walls? don't worry, make a thick and hard formation of the yards like a picture below. Attacking focus on the attacks on players when you are lvl 15 - 20 as they mostly strike back. For those that are lvl 1 - 14, farm the wild monsters. you need the resources on later levels List of stuff to protect here are the stuff to protect (by order.) Town Hall 3.png|lvl 3 TH, PROTECT IT AT ALL COST. Storage Silo.png|contains 4% of your resources, lose all 4/5 and we're gone. Goo Factory 3.png Pebble Shiner 3.png Putty Squisher 6.png Twig Snapper 3.png you need to protect the housings too, because for example, you have 3 D.A.V.Es, then someone destroys it, isn't it a waste of 450,000 goo? List of needless stuff you need to know what stuff are useless, here are list of stuff below. Catapult 1.png|level 1 catupult Flinger 1.png|lvl 1 flinger, upgrade to have more monsters flinged in! General Store.png|General store, can't be upgrade :) Hatchery 1.gif|Hacthery, upgrade to have more monsters in the Queue Hatchery Control Center.png Housing.png Map Room.png Monster Academy.gif Monster Juicer.gif Monster Lab.png Monster Locker.gif Radio Tower.png Wild Monster Baiter.gif Yard Planner.png Monster Locker.png use them to make the NEC if you can, to lure D.A.V.E, wormzer and 'anything' monsters around. for lvl 21 - 35 around this level here is what to do, try to get your TH to level 5, as it let's you have 2 lasers and telsas and if your silos are all lvl 9 and one of them is 6, you can build a map room level 2, Upgrade TH to LvL 6 and start an empire! map room level 2 when your map room is level 2 as said eairler on, you can have a empire, but those in your level 1 map room (including friends) will be removed, they cannot view/attack you, but you can still send them gifts. level 36 - 50 This is very recommended to have almost every single building but before you do that, you have to farm the kozu. How to: requierments: -level 2 Gorgo - a ichi/octo bomb (recommended octo bomb) -smart ideas (LOL) steps -1. lauch 1/4 of the octo-bomb at the bottom of the kozu, where there's 4 RGs and a telsa - 2. once that telsa is taken care of, beware of the laser on the other side, launch 1/2 of the octo/ichi-bomb, if you have enough, you might consider having one octo/ichi bomb at place #1 and another a place #2 - 3. launch the Gorgo for a high loot. Note: level 2 Gorgos an almost destroy an kozu with a bit of tower monsters. (couple-O-loot) - 4. There you have it! useful if you are level 20 between and kozu TH (Town Hall) is level 5 Couple of Tips Before continuing, here are a couple of tips I expirenced, - Alliances You might ask: "what's so good about it?" My reply is: "When you are in the outside world, you need to have teams, find those that are very high levels and have good-high expirence, Thus you might be the Top, also, you recive some good stuff witch are shipped to you in-game in about a few weeks time." - Outposts Category:Blog posts